Dear Hee-chan
by Demeter1
Summary: Duo and Heero are writing..... LOVE LETTERS?! Actually, to be politically correct, they're *trying* to write letters.


Title: "Dear Hee-chan"

Author: Demeter

Warning: Yaoi, 2X1… *cheers* My first 2X1/1X2 WITHOUT ANY mention of Relena! *does victory dance* See? *sticks tongue out* I can write without her. 

NO ANGST!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. All characters belong to them, and all stories, relationships, ideas are fiction, in no way related to the original storyline. The story, the relationships and original characters within the fic are copyright of the author Demeter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Man, Heero. I'm madly in love with you. 

Aw, shit. Why is so hard? I can't even write a stupid letter. 

Forget this. 

Let me just tell you. Hee-chan. You're the light of my life…

No, that doesn't sound right… Heero, you complete me in a way…

No, that doesn't sound right either. Damn, this is harder than I thought. Let's see. Heero, if you would just look at me, you would see the truth so clearly reflected…

This is NOT easy!

Okay, back to square one. 

Heero, this may be the hardest thing I will ever say, but here goes. I hope you don't start laughing… well, since you probably won't do that, I hope you don't shoot me on the spot… or laugh your ass off… anything is possible…

How does that poem go? How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…

Um… One… You, uh… okay, maybe that wasn't the best route. 

I'll do simple. You have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. They're the color of… uh… blue crayons that have melted in the sun… okay, so that wasn't too romantic… they're the color of the sky that is closest to the sun… much better. 

Note that. 

Your lips mesmerize me; they make me want to lick them everyday… Maxwell, Heero is not an ice-cream cone! Ooh… Heero-flavored ice-cream… yummy…

Take your head out of the gutter! 

Heero, your brilliance shines like a light in the darkest nights… nope… Heero would choke to death on that one…

There are so many things I could say, my dear Heero. Your skin is as soft as the softest down… isn't that repeating myself? 

Your skin is as soft as the feathers of a swan… He's never seen a swan. Darn it. 

Your skin is as smooth as the exterior of a Gundam. 

Preferably my DeathScythe. Heh heh heh. 

Losing track… must get on focus. Let's see. Heero, the way you talk reminds me of a fairy that is popping out of the morning bud when the sunshine first lights up the garden. 

Note that. 

The absolute wittiness of your monotone words remind me of… uh… remind me of a… um… let's see… a stymied dam. That's it!

Note that. 

What else can I say, oh dear and darling Heero? 

You're mere presence brings a shaking and hardening in my life. Wink, wink. You know what I mean. There is nothing more enjoyable that seeing your face during my daily excursions to the fridge to dig something out to eat. 

There's nothing like accidentally brushing your hand or arm after a rousing round of chase-Duo-around-the-house-with-a-katana with Wufei the maniac swordsman. Ooh, I live for those mere brushes of living skin. 

Note that. 

Heero, oh my Heero. How do I tell thee how much… what in the hell am I saying?! Okay, start over. 

Heero. Let me be plain and simple. 

I wanna jump your bones. 

Okay, too simple. 

Heero, there's nothing like a good tumble when you're down. 

Well, not all of you anyways. 

Darn it! Maxwell, get that dirty little mind of yours out of the gutter! Heero wants something sincere! Not just the fact that you're lusting for him every single minute of the day… okay scratch that… every single SECOND of the day would be more accurate. 

Er… how do I go on…

That's it! 

Heero, you are the pilot of my life. The one who makes my heart soar above the wide, impartial skies. There's nothin' like flying in your eyes when it happens. I forget everything around me. 

Too sentimental?

Hm…

Heero… your loving grace excites me to the point that I have to duck under the covers for a half hour to calm down…

That's sick Maxwell. 

Okay… you are the fly and I am the food… no… You are the bee and I am the pollen… no… You are the rose and I am the thorn… hell, no. 

Think! Think!

Your madden me with your smoldering glances and soulful crooning… did he ever croon? 

He certainly didn't send me any looks that were smoldering, besides the customary "I'm going to kill you."

Er… You have the most amazing roommate manners. You clean, cook, work, and eat well. Perfect for me. 

The moon would hide in shame in the midst of your dazzling beauty. The sun would cry in embarrassment at comparing itself to the brilliance of your soul. 

Nah…

The shine of a diamond is dull next to you…

Nope…

Well, there's the fact that no one can set a bone quite like you…

Snow is not as pure as your self… yeah right…

The crisp bite of a watermelon on a hot summer day just can't be compared to a bite of you anytime. 

Stop comparing Heero to food. 

Your blood runs fresher than any blood does. Well, that's true at least. 

Hm. When I break an arm, I can depend on the ever indomitable Pilot 01 to grunt and shove it back into place. 

Ow… I can still remember that…

No one can steal parts from a Gundam like you. 

No one can self-destruct and live to tell about it either. 

Okay… that's not the right path… Let's start over…

Dear Hee-chan….

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero yawned and shut the door softly behind him, in order not to wake the sleeping companion. He gave a soft smile at the huddled figure on the bed. There was no one would could make rumpled sheets look as inviting as that baka. 

He set down his computer on the table and stretched. He glanced at the clock. Already one o'clock in the morning. Duo must have waited as long as his body would have allowed him to. 

_Too bad I can't join him yet. _

Seating himself at the desk, he took out a pack of two-hundred sheets of blank and clean paper. He took out a fresh ten-pack of ball-point pens and poised one over the paper. 

He thought for a moment before starting to write.

_Dear Duo,,_

He paused, looked at the paper, shuddered in disgust, before crumpling it in his hands and tossing it into the awaiting, empty, trash can. 

_Let's start over._

He took out a fresh piece of paper. 

_Darling Duo, _

He paused again. 

Down the garbage the paper went. 

_Duo, the sweet morsel of my life, _

Crumple.

All that is dear, Duo, I love you… 

Tear.

There is nothing like… 

Crush

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways… 

Smash.

_Pure snow is unpretty in…_

Rip.

_Why have food when I can…_

Throw.

_Too much is unsaid, darling, sweet, delicious…_

Mangle. 

_Koi,_

Heero paused. He looked at it. And nodding with satisfaction, he continued writing, listening in content to the soft murmurs of Duo's even breathing, not noticing the thick sheaf clutched in Duo's hands. 

~*~  FINIS  ~*~

This is for all those people who were pained by my ardent amount of angst fics. To those who can't read angst… here's a rare gem from myself that probably will not be repeated for a long time… to D and Ash especially since they dislike Angst fics so much. *evil chuckle* However, I can already feel the insanity build in me… *adopts monotone voice* must write about Relena…

*blinks* I actually wrote a 1X2, 2X1 without any mention of Relena… Call the press! Notify the President! A miracle has happened!

And something that has an actual comedic side to it… from the Princess of Angst herself… considering I haven't had one story that has not had angst in it… *evil chuckles* This is my grandest challenge yet… now to go and finish that Sally and Wufei lemon without giving myself a heart attack…

Demeter


End file.
